


A Very Manly Bath With Scented Candles

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #fluff, #hermitcast throwback to the candle incident lol, #hermitcraft S5 fanfic too wow, #i'll do it myself, #ren is very very tired, #there is nothing out there for this ship so, #very manly revolutionary had a nice bath with candles and then snuggles with his bro, M/M, a lot of firsts today boys, i'm gay and it's 3 am let me make my bad descisions in peace okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren is overworking himself and Iskall brings him home and runs a bath for him. Also, it's barely proofread, read at your own risk!
Relationships: Iskall/Rendog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	A Very Manly Bath With Scented Candles

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss s5 sometimes okay? Also I desperately want more renskall content.  
Oh, one more thing, my formatting got all messed up when I posted this but i'm too tired to care.

"Ren!” Iskall exclaimed, making Ren jolt in surprise and point his axe at Iskall. He lowered it and gave a relieved smile when he realized who it was.  
“Oh hello Iskall. You scared me you silly, what are you doing out here so late?” Iskall crossed his arms pointedly.  
“I could say the same thing about you Ren! I’m out here late trying to find you. You think I’m just going to leave to you to the skeletons?”  
“I’m cutting down trees for the shop! I have a quota to fill and…” Ren argued but he couldn't finish without yawning first. “And I take it very seriously.” He finished. All iskall could was smile exasperatedly.  
“I’m sure X wouldn't appreciate you working yourself half to death, even if it was to further your weird log rebellion goals.”  
“Iskall it’s not weird, it’s very serious.” Ren argued before yawning again and almost dropping his axe on his foot. “Oh whoops.”  
“Okay that’s it, I’m taking you home before you accidentally cut off one of your legs.”  
“Wh-- no! Did you hear any of--” Was all Ren got out before Iskall picked the axe off the ground and dragged Ren onto his horse.

It was properly late when they got back to their mooshroom island. The sun had long set and the moon was bathing the purple mycelium in silver light. Dew was starting to condense on the web of soft fungi covering the ground. Iskall turned around to tell Ren they were home only to realize that he’d fallen asleep. He was leaning into him, head resting on his shoulder. Iskall just stared at him for a second, watched the moonlight trace the edges of his face.  
“Hey Ren. Sleepyhead, wake up, we’re home.” Iskall promoted gently.  
“Hmm?” Ren asked, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. Sorry about that Iskall.” Ren muttered sheepishly. Iskall smiled, the poor man was so tired he was repeating himself.  
“I don’t mind.” Iskall responded as he slid off his horse and offered Ren a hand.

Back in the light of Ren’s base Iskall could finally see how grimy Ren was. He was covered in mud and grass stains, no doubt a side effect of a long day’s hard work.  
“You really need to get cleaned up.” Iskall said as Ren stumbled, trying to get his muddy boots off.  
“Yeah, I could really use a bath right now.” Ren said distantly.  
“Let me run you one.” Iskall offered as if it were no big deal. “You go find some clean clothes.”  
“I can do this myself you know?” Ren said before tripping on the carpet.  
“Sure.” Iskall remarked before rolling his eyes. “How about I boil the water.”  
“Mmph.” Was all Ren replied with, agreeing begrudgingly.

“Really, even the candles.” Ren asked when he came back with some clean clothes in his arms. Iskall was pouring a bucket of boiling water into the tub and mixing it in with the room temperature water. There was a familiar coconut scent in the air.  
“This is why you never share anything with your friends.” Iskall said with a wink. “Now get in your manly, revolutionary ass in, I didn’t haul this water to watch it get cold again.” Ren sighed and gave him a tired, surrendering smile before Iskall squeezed past Ren and closed the door for him.  
“Thank you.” It was quiet through the door, but deeply genuine. There was a moment of silence before he piped up again. “Hey Iskall, are you still there?”  
“Hey Ren, are you in the bath yet?”  
“Fine.” Was Ren said and Iskall could hear him shrugging off his clothes and sinking into the water. “I am now.”  
“Oh yeah, hi Ren, I’m still here. Need anything?”  
“Um, kind of. Can you stay for awhile? I’ve just been gone working a lot and I miss talking to you.”  
“Yeah Ren, I can stay. Anything for you, puppy.” Iskall said before sinking down against the door.  
“Thank you. And Iskall?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m sorry for worrying you. Thank you. Again.”  
“Just try not to do it again.” Iskall said, knowing he probably was.

When Ren opened the door to the bathroom he seemed way more relaxed. He was wearing an oversized black t-shirt and fox print pajama pants. His long hair was still dripping water onto his shoulders.  
“I should really be heading home-” Iskall said before Ren grabbed his hand.  
“C’mon Iskall, stay, spend the night.” Ren asked, very sincerely. And even though Iskall’s base was on the same island, even though he knew this was a bad idea, he never could say no to Ren.  
“Alright puppy. I’ll take the couch-” He started before Ren shook his head no, like he was the one esasperated with him.  
“Why would you think that Iskall, you silly goose.” He said as he led him to his room by the hand and climbed into bed, sinking into the covers. He beckoning Iskall to join him.

Iskall was stunned. He knew not sleep deprived, not delirious Ren would never do this but he wasn’t going to say no. He slipped under the covers with Ren, letting the other man wrap his arms around him and draw him in closer. He could smell his shampoo, a sweet raspberry ketone. At first he was hyper aware of every point of contact between them, but soon he let that thought melt away. Instead he just relaxed, let Ren bury his head into his shoulder. Despite the fact that he was bigger and taller than Ren he let himself shrink into his arms and drift to sleep.  
Iskall woke to Ren stretching. Ren sat up, rubbing the sun out of his eyes. He looked down at Iskall fondly, a very warm and regret free smile. It was very unlike what Iskall was expecting. His bed head was being outlined in a flood of morning light and Iskall felt something twist in his stomach.  
“Can I say something stupid Ren?” Iskall asked. Ren responded by tilting his head and humming a “mhm?”  
“I think I might have fallen in love.”  
“I think I have too.” Ren replied before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
There was nowhere else Iskall would have rather been in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for cute soft shit murder me okay?


End file.
